Currently, there are various means in which consumers may transact with third party vendors. Credit card products are one instrument that are offered and provided to consumers by credit card issuers (e.g., banks and other financial institutions). Banknotes, or more commonly “checks,” are offered and provided to consumers by financial institutions. The banknotes allow a user associated with an account with the financial institution to transfer funds from the user's account to a third party. The user typically fills out the banknote with at least one or more of an amount to be transfer and a recipient to which the amount will be transferred.